Somnium
by OrangePrincess
Summary: Four years after an accident, Tadase Hotori tries hard to return to a fairly normal life. Unfortunately for him, a familiar face just won't let him...


**Da da da da! **

… **I'm sorry. I'm so horribly sorry! D':**

**For those of you that are new to this story, this was once a fanfic called "Fade". It was one that I wrote one evening out of boredom that featured a Tadase lusting Ikuto and a bitchy Amu (which I admit was hilarious, but out of character. /)**

**It's been... *checks calendar* … a long time since I had updated it. So I decided to scrap the storyline of it (well it didn't really have a stoyline) and decided to try again (this one has a storyline, I swear!). And voila! This baby was hatched! So to the readers who actually enjoyed Fade, please be a little happy because 1. the ending of Fade was depressing, 2. I decided to fix up this fanfic, and 3. I promise not to leave you again! Please take me back, baby! D:**

**Disclaimer: You know how it works! Don't own SC.**

_~Prologue: Silver King Goes Far Away~_

It was almost like a scene from one of those sickeningly sweet shoujo manga. The pair twirled around the dance floor as the eyes of the wedding guests began to linger towards them. Compliments began to float through the air. It was a beautiful moment, she was beautiful. Amu's hand grasped his tighter. "T-this is embarrassing..."

Ikuto smiled down at the 12 year old girl. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. He lowered his head to whisper into her ear. "They're watching because your so cute~."

Amu turned red and rammed her foot straight down onto Ikuto's toe, only to have him slide his foot quickly away. The cat chuckled softly as his hands slid away from the girl after the song had ended.

Amu turned and began scanning the crowd. "Where's Tadase? I promised I'd dance with him next."

"Amu-chan!" Amu turned to see the Ace chair, Yaya, running towards her with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Yaya, what's wrong?" The Ace looked on the verge of tears as she began explaining. "It's Tadase! We can't find him anywhere! The other Guardians are looking for him too!"

Amu's face immediately flooded with worry. She turned to the cat. "Ikuto- hey!" The one she was calling for was already searching for the familiar blonde boy. She rushed to meet up with him.

The pair searched long and hard, weaving their way through the crowd that was busy celebrating the union of Yuu Nikaidou and Yukari San- Nikaidou. They had search all corners. The king was nowhere to be found.

"Ikuto, what if Tadase left?" Amu's face was red from the exhaustion of pushing through people, and her feet ached. Ikuto wiped his face and contemplated the idea of it before suddenly heading for the exit. "Wait!" He turned around to see Amu running after him, "I'm coming too!"

Ikuto smirked before grabbing her shoulders and turning her back to the direction she came from. "You stay here, Amu. I'll go look for him."

Amu spun herself around, "That's not fair Iku-! Ikuto?" He was gone faster than she had expected. With a sigh, she placed herself on the ground and decided to await their return.

Ikuto hopped from tree to tree, all the while cursing to himself. "When I find Kiddy King, I'm gonna kick his ass." He muttered to himself as he scanned the area. It was beginning to get dark, scarlet and violet painted across the sky while the moon slowly rose to position.

Pretty soon, Ikuto was near the street that turned to the church. His ears had caught something rustling in the bushes. Slowly, he paced towards the location of the sound. Carefully giving himself away on the pavement. With a swift kick, a yell arose from the bush.

"Tadase, get out of the bush." The branches crackled a bit before the kiddy king arose, rubbing his back where Ikuto's foot made contact. "What do you want?" The blonde boy asked bitterly.

"Oh ho! What's the matter, Kiddy King? Got your panties in a bunch?"

"Will you go away? Go back to dancing with Amu-san." He turned his back to Ikuto.

"Heh. Are you jealous, Kiddy King? Did you already give up?" Tadase's knuckles were beginning to whiten, alerting Ikuto that he was beginning to boil and that he should stop. He continued on.

"Come on, Tadase. You shouldn't give up so easily." He sighed, "But then again, you're a Hotori. I heard about what happened between your father and mine, so perhaps I'm making a mistake. After all," he smiled cruelly, "you and your father already look so good with silver medals."

Tadase snapped. His fist flew forward, landing for contact to Ikuto's smug face. He wanted to harm him, yell at him, do anything that would hurt him. Physically or emotionally, he didn't care.

A tight grip wrapped around his wrist. Tadase was hurled to the warm gravel, rubbing his wrist that was faintly printed with Ikuto's hand. His head whipped towards Ikuto's figure, who was already heading back to the church.

"I hate you!" Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Hate me all you want, Kiddy King. Just know that you've already lost. Which means", he turned his head, "Amu is mine."

Tadase's head hung low in defeat. His muscles tensed, his eyes were unreadable. "Fine, you damn cat."

Ikuto continued his trek as the Kiddy King stayed silent. His back turned to his once best friend. Bitterly, his voice floated to his rival's ears.

"Well then," Ikuto stopped in his tracks once more, waiting for the blonde boy to finish, "I hope you have a happy life with Amu Hinamo-"

_SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE CRASH!_

Screams pierced into Ikuto's skin. A sickening feeling fell over him. His eyes widened, everything seemed to become distant. Two choices appeared in his mind.

He could walk back to the reception, back to Amu. He could lie and say he couldn't find Tadase. He could have pushed this all to the back of his mind and pretended that this never happened. Live in a state of denial.

Or he could turn around and face the truth. Absorb everything that is happening. Run back to get help. Do anything. Anything.

He couldn't move. His feet were glued to the ground. He couldn't respond to the people trying to get his attention. All he could do was collapse to his knees and scream it all out.

_4 Years Later..._

Tadase always wondered why he didn't lie that night. He could have told police that Ikuto had caused his accident, that Ikuto had pushed him. He could have had Ikuto get in trouble with the law. He could have had Amu Hinamori's heart.

But he didn't. He told them the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth. How he was being stupid with raging hormones and accidentally onto the street when the "Do Not Walk" sign was lit. It was all purely accidental... unfortunately the police and medics thought otherwise.

Four years passed in a frenzy for Tadase. Professionals asking if he was depressed, police reporting that it was a suicide attempt. He was mysteriously pulled from school during Junior High. Rumors passed that Tadase was put into a mental institution or that he was sent to a boarding school.

It was thanks to his uncle that Tadase was free from the grips of those people who were so-called trying to help him. It was thanks to his uncle that Tadase stood in front of Seiyo High School's front gates before the opening ceremony. It was thanks to his uncle that the once King would be reunited with the one who lingered by the window, staring at his form with their violet eyes absorbing the sight of the free bird once more...

~_End Prologue~_


End file.
